<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Green Executioner by ElfJinxedJasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786658">The Green Executioner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfJinxedJasper/pseuds/ElfJinxedJasper'>ElfJinxedJasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, myheroacademia - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AbusedDeku, Bakugo Katsuki - Freeform, Dadzawa, DeathofAllMight, Denki Kaminari - Freeform, F/F, F/M, FxF, Heroism, Hitoshi Shinso - Freeform, Inko Midoriya - Freeform, Izuku midoriya - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, QuirkedDeku, ShadowmoongalStories, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Shoto Todoroki - Freeform, TheGreenExecutioner, Uratsu - Freeform, Videogame Character, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Vigilante Todoroki Shouto, glitch - Freeform, kiribaku, seromina, shinkami, tododeku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfJinxedJasper/pseuds/ElfJinxedJasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Izuku never received All for One? What if something bad happened instead? What happened if he was in a terrible accident instead?</p>
<p>He was injured seriously as he took a swan dive off the roof. He was wheeling himself home in a wheel chair and was attacked. All might saved him but he was doubtful of him realizing All Mights mistakes in being a hero. Izuku decides to prove the Hero's wrong, that a quirkless person can help and save people. Izuku gains a quirk mysteriously. When he showed his new powers by defeating the sludge villian he was recognised by All Might. He ended up refusing the recommendation from All Might to the prestigious school Yueei (U.A) and goes to help others who Hero's have not saved from behind the law as a vigilante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hawks/Keigo Tamaki | Dabi/Touya Todoroki, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shigaraki Tomura | Natsuo Todoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku's Quirk Explaination</p><p>Quirk: Glitch<br/>
When the Izuku uses his quirk the opponent will glitch then he can attack them in one strike. Nobody but him can see the what's happening in full is them everyone else can only see snippets of what truly going on cause the people in the battle are glitching all over the place. he can also enhance their strength, sight and spells like their created game character from the game they play the most. He can also control Earth, Fire and Water. He learned that metal had earth and he could bend metal (Any kind), there was water in blood which is in humans resulting in blood bending, fire could also be converted into lightning. 
Izuku also can talk to spirits. He can do anything so long as he can hack.</p><p>Draw back: None, all though he likes to sleep in electronics or floating above the ground.</p><p> Special moves (Ranked in power);</p><p>1. Seven Sins (Most powerful, he borrows power from all sins becoming a powerful person.)</p><p>2. Reapers Head (Any and all souls are compelled to help him in however he pleases.)</p><p>3. Despair Barrier (A protection wall or sphere)</p><p>4. Deaths Touch (They either get their stamina drained or get knocked out instantly)</p><p>5. Mortal Command (You have to do whatever he says)</p><p>6. Ghosted (Something he wants travels either to or from him through the spirit world or the inner dimensional pocket in his head)</p><p>7. Spirit Armour Piercing Shot (SAPS)</p><p>8. Soul cannon (A powerful energy blast)</p><p>9.  Chi Blast (An controled amount of energy covers him and he can hit anything with a tremendous force)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Treacherous Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...Izuku POV...<br/>"Come on Izuku! We're going to see if you have a quirk!" Mum cheered, swinging me around before placing me in the car. I was quite excited. But don't most kids show a sign around now? I haven't done or seen anything. No sparks or things floating, nothing.</p><p>"Ok Mum!" I cheered as we walked to the car to drive over to the clinic.</p><p>...Time Skip...</p><p>"Miss Midoriya would you like the bad or the good news first?" The Doctor asked Mum.</p><p>"The bad please Doctor." She responded politely.</p><p>"Well Miss Midoriya if you look at the x-ray of his foot he has an extra joint in his pinkie toe and the quirkless are born with it often," he told my Mother in confidence. "With this information we have come to the conclusion that your son is quirkless but there is hope he might be in the 1% of people that are late bloomers. The good news is he has a high IQ for a child his age and it will most likely grow even bigger."</p><p>My entire world crumbled that day, it shattered right before my eyes. We drove home in silence. I ran straight to my room and tried to cheer myself up by watching All Might's debut. Mother opened the door and light filled the darkened room. I looked at my Mother for reassurance all she did was look at me with tears in her eyes.<br/>She whimpered looking at my pain filled face. She ran to me and yelled, "I'm so sorry Izuku!"<br/>My own god damn Mother gave up on me along with my dream to be a hero.</p><p>Now I know this may sound like a sob story but wait till you hear my last week of junior high...</p><p>The Teacher came through the door with a stack of paper.<br/>"Good morning, Students! Now I would hand out these dream job forms but I already know you all want to be heros!" He said enthusiastically, throwing the papers into the air. The class burst in an uproar of approval, showing off their quirks.</p><p>"Hey Teach don't lump me in with these extras! They might only end up as damn sidekicks for some weird-ass hero." Kacchan, my 'best friend' since childhood, shouted over the chattering classroom.</p><p>"Ah, young Bakugo, don't you want to go to Yuuei?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! I already aced the mock exams!" Kacchan gloated, standing proud. People started talking about Yuuei having a two percent acceptance rate for the hero course as it is a prestigious school.</p><p>"Hey, didn't Midoriya want to go to Yuuei as well?" The Teacher questioned thinking to himself. Everyone looked at me for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.</p><p>"HIM?! That quirkless dumbass!!" He laughed launching explosions at me. Back then I wanted to cry in that situation but I didn't because what was the point in crying over something that was pretty hard to achieve.</p><p>"I could just want to apply to the other courses AND there isn't a rule of quirkless people not applying to the school!" I informed them quietly but nobody bothered to listen. Anywho Kacchan and his followers decided to gang up on me after class. I was reviewing my heros notes but Kacchan snuck up behind me snatching my book.</p><p>"Hero analysis for the future? I think not." He placed the books between both of his palms and burnt it in a small destructive explosion. "Now look at it, scrap and needs to be tossed in the trash now." He threw it out the window. I rushed to the window. I sighed looking out, my book had landed in the class fish pond outside the window two floors below. All my work was now fish food. I found it in a fountain outside my classroom.<br/>'Well it doesn't completely look ruined I could salvage it...I hope.' I thought about stuffing it in my backpack. Kacchan must have followed me as he grabbed my right arm before I could leave.</p><p>"Where do you think you are going Deku?" he hissed at me.</p><p>"Home?" I winced as he burned my arm.</p><p>"All right, Nerd, get out of my way and go pray for a quirk in your next life or even better go take a swan dive off a building so you can see your next quirked life." His voice, menacing even when he started walking away from me. I looked at my arm and inspected the burn, it looked like third degree.</p><p>'Looks like I got a third degree burn, thankfully it's not in the shape of a hand just a rectangle.' I thought as I sighed.<br/>I wanted to cry, scream and punch something. Soon after five minutes of just sitting there, I felt nothing. I ran up the stairs to the school's roof, five stories high off the ground. I lockpicked the door, opening it. Walking slowly to the edge enjoying the view from so high up. I carefully climbed the fence, taking a deep breath, not looking down at the ground below me. Clearing my thoughts. Kacchan hadn't left the school grounds yet and watched me dash off. He waited for me to leave the school grounds through the gate. Looking around he scanned the area and spotted me on top of the fence. He was frozen in place, he couldn't move, watching me. I slowly let go of the fence and mouthed 'I'm sorry Mum.' He was shocked, He pulled out his phone calling 119. Bleeding on the ground was my limp body. The ambulance arrived and rushed my body to hospital where I was treated and cared for. I was in there for over a month. Mum had to work harder to pay for the hospital bills... and all because of ME!</p><p>I woke up suddenly jolting up out of the bed, the blanket that covered me went flying to the edge of the bed. I was very close to falling off it if there weren't any safety bars.</p><p>"Midoriya's awake!" A Nurse screeched running down the hallway for the doctor that was caring for me. Tubes were everywhere on my body. I couldn't feel anything. Enraged for once in my life, I pulled them all out quickly and harshly. The Doctor rushed in as he heard the heart monitor flatline, sighing in relief he realized I just pulled the wire out. He walked towards me slowly as to not alarm me before pulling up a stool to talk to me.</p><p>"Midoriya you are fully healed but your body is more fragile. I guess this is about something happening at school since you jumped off Aldara High's roof?" I nodded slowly not wanting to speak about it.</p><p>"Well then I am afraid that we will have to ban you from attending till your Mother permits it."<br/>I was disappointed to say the least when I was discharged when I regained the strength to walk again in rehab but was still provided with a wheelchair which I always left at home. My hair had grown out and I couldn't be bothered to cut it.<br/>I walked home with unruly curly hair with black highlighting it, I also got black triple ear piercings and a black lip ring from a nearby tattoo parlour, they went wonderfully with the new dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, my dreams were constantly tainted with terrifying things that I wouldn't even dare to mention.</p><p>It was getting boring just sitting around at home so I started doodling and suddenly came up with the idea of gaming. I played games and recorded my reactions and posted them online. I got so strong I was dubbed 'The Green Executioner' because of my green mask, I wore this during videos and lives to hide my identity from the internet. Why? Because who wants angry adults trying to chase down a teenager making a living off playing games instead of a normal job. If I logged onto your server you better either log off or all your good loot is up for the taking. Most of the foolish people thought they could believed they could beat me but I whooped all of their asses with my fucking gorgeous strategies and... hacking. I had learnt this over the period of time when I wasn't gaming at home, thinking I could create my own would be easy. Oh damn was I wrong. The constant bugs and shit that got into it made it hard so I kinda gave up on that.</p><p>The games were getting boring and hacking into the games mainstream code to spawn in harder mobs and making myself op was fun. I was starting to get bored of just playing games and there was only another 15 months left till the exam.<br/>'I will need to start working on my muscle build, being strong while being less bulky.' I thought to myself making a mental list. I had only walked a block away from my apartment before I bumped into All Might... again. He was fighting a villain made of some sort of murky substance, it spotted me, grabbing me in whatever entrails it left lying around.</p><p>"LET THE CITIZEN GO VILLIAN!!" He boomed.</p><p>"Not unless you let me go-" The villain tried to negotiate.</p><p>"SMASH!"</p><p>'What's going on???' I thought my mind wavering between blacking out and staying awake..</p><p>"CITIZEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? PLEASE DO NOT BE DEAD." He said slapping my cheeks. I became more aware of my surroundings in a few seconds.</p><p>"A-A-ALL MIGHT?!"</p><p>"Yes it is I, ALL MIGHT! HAHAHA!" He laughed 'heroically'</p><p>'Is his voice normally this loud?? Or is it just me? Whatever.' My thoughts were everywhere. When I left my thoughts alone I noticed All Might about to leave.</p><p>"All Might before you go can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"WHY NOT YOUNG CITIZEN HAHAHA."</p><p>"Can a quirkless become a hero?"</p><p>"No. Whatever made you think that is wrong. We do not need innocent lives of the quirkless trying to become heros, chasing fantasies. Become something more realistic like a fireman or a police officer if you are that desperate." After dropping the huge bomb he sped away leaving me with my thoughts. I thought of all the quirkless people who ended their lives before the age of 30, I thought of my Mother, I thought of the laws and stupid All Might. Tears fell from my eyes as I crouched down screaming my lungs out till I felt better.</p><p>"Well then let's turn this into a game shall we? How many heroes will say no? Who knows! I will prove them all wrong!"<br/>All Might had tried to crush my dreams and keep me safe BUT all he did was fan the roaring flames in my heart that craved the sense of victory. I cried, with all these happy emotions over loading my senses. Being happy was not something that happened often in my life so my body was not used to feeling this so I couldn't do anything but cry and smile. I was still sad about how my now least favourite hero hurt my pride.</p><p>I traveled to dagobah beach to train and help the community by cleaning up the trash. I love community service as it helps better society. I made a training schedule based on other heros and mixing them better for my body type as well as what I will eat to help boost my strength and height.</p><p>In under a year I was close to finishing the beach clean up, I carried each piece of trash and jogged all the way to the trash compactors. Each time I traveled the distance between the trash compactor site and the beach the load of garbage on my back and under my arms slowly got bigger. People in the surrounding area recognised me more often as the months went by and occasionally helped me.</p><p>'Come on, I won't be weak anymore. I will get strong and show Kacchan!!!' I thought over my fatigue, trying to boost my morals. My plan was working, my body was becoming more steady and strong. The beach was now clean and spotless. People around thanked me and enjoyed the beach with a mention of my name on a board as a thanks. During this year my hacking was epic, being at the stage you could never trace it. I was hacking into private servers, stealing important information and secrets of different heroes before putting them up on the black market for a lot of money. I made enough for Mum not to worry about expenses ever again. There was one particular encounter at the beginning of the new year that pissed me off-</p><p>-The Start of the Year-</p><p>Today I left my shirt at the gym by accident. I had decided to leave it on the way back home since I was going again tomorrow. All Might was out and about looking for a successor for One For All while beating up villains. I was jogging on the way home when I spotted a familiar shadow block the sun above me before landing in front of me.</p><p>'He looks like the kid from last year but there is no way that this could be him...' All Might thought, readying himself to speak to me.<br/>"Hello young citizen! You seem very strong and have been helping out with a lot of the community work around here. Would you like to become my successor?" All Might cheered.</p><p>"Fuck no!" I put it bluntly.</p><p>"WHY?! Most people would jump at a chance to be the best hero?!" All Might was surprised.</p><p>"Remember that quirkless green haired kid, Izuku Midoriya, from last year with the muttering?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, he tried to commit suicide... was he your brother? I can make arrangements for-" I interrupted him, "THAT WAS ME!" I shouted at him</p><p>"But how? He was weak and short, you are strong and tall!" All Might was confused.</p><p>"YOU are pathetic All Might, judging people for their power. I really dislike you All Might. You may have been my favourite hero as a child but not anymore! I'm trying to be the greatest hero with my own power and not someone else's. I don't plan on cheating with your power and taking a shortcut. Give it to that Mirio kid in class 3-A. He has similar goals to me and would make a wonderful number one hero until I take that spot." I said speedily walking off getting as far away from the disappointment of a hero. When he was out of sight, tears welled up in my eyes and I ran home, streets blurring past me as I ran the familiar route home.</p><p>"Izuku, Honey! Are you home?" Mum asked as I shut the door.</p><p>"Yes Mum, I'm going to my room now." I walked into the de-All-Might-ized room. I turned and locked myself in my room, well not locked just left ajar. I sat crying at my computer, the tears falling down my face, splashing on my keyboard. The screen light flickered, making me lookup at the glitched computer screen and it suddenly went 'DING!' making me jump in my seat.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>A notification had popped up and pulled me out of my emotional thoughts. The notification displayed the message, 'Are you missing something to succeed your goal?'<br/>There was a yes and no button underneath. I clicked yes. Another bell went off.</p><p>'Are you needing a quirk to help guide you along?' I clicked yes again.</p><p>'I can give you your avatars power.' A different option appeared, the ok button appeared. I clicked ok.</p><p>'Do you wish to change the way people see heros?' My cursor hovered over no but then I thought of what All Might said and what Envdeavwhore does (Yes I know about the <br/>abuse). I dragged my mouse forcefully over yes and clicked. A loud trumpet sound echoed through my room.</p><p>'CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the Green Executioner!' The message popped up over and over again crashing my computer. Green electricity traveled through and up the mouse's cord reaching my frozen hand on the mouse. The electricity ran up my arm and across my chest being absorbed into my heart. The pain was overwhelming. I whimpered softly as so not to scare my Mum with a scream.<br/>Another wave of pain hit me even greater than before but this time in my eyes. With no control over my body I held them open making me unable to close them. A silent scream escaped my lips before passing out on my floor.</p><p>I awoke the next day to a bright light, shining out my window and the same thing popped up on my computer screen.</p><p>'Take one of the pills so you don't glitch in and out of existence.' I looked around and saw the bottle on my bedside table, picking one out of the bottle I took it dry.<br/>What happened to me? Well I got a quirk. My own one too. I was fit as a fiddle and just needed to figure out how it worked. But I didn't have time to figure it out today because a villain was running around loose and I figured that I could learn it during a fight.</p><p>"Mum! I'm going out!" I shouted from the front door.</p><p>"Be back before midnight!" She quipped. I left happy and on the villains trail. He left slime everywhere. I swore I'd catch you and now I'm keeping this promise. There was a big explosion near the center of the city.</p><p>'Found you.' I ran at extreme speeds and arrived just after the hero's set up the barriers to keep the public out. Out of the blue my avatar's suit appeared on me with a green masquerade mask covering the top half of my face not including my freckles. I thought to myself 'Where's the scythe?' I held my hand out and it glitched into it with a bunch of ones and zeros. 'Well well, I'm starting to like this new power.' I ran towards the villain and cut his eye.</p><p>"Who are you?!" The slime shrieked in pain, its eye bleeding black ooze.</p><p>"Call me, Green Executioner. Now drop the kid before I cut your other eye out." He dropped Bakugo and he got away safely with Death-Arms. Now I was angry at how much of a coward he was, I aggressively stuck my hand into the slime.</p><p>"That won't do anythi- Ahhh!" I sent electricity through my arm into him successfully electrocuting him. Once he was out I stuffed him into soda bottles and handed them to the Police.</p><p>"Are you a new hero?" The reporters questioned shoving microphones in my face. My lips curled into a scowl at the mention.</p><p>"No, I'm a vigilante. Green Executioner. Now excuse me." I pushed my way over to where Bakugo was being praised for being so brave.</p><p>"Bakugo, what you did was fairly brave but it was not your fault that you were close to death, it was the heros." I informed him with a deep voice changer.</p><p>"HEY! WE TRIED TO HEL-" I cut off Mt.Lady.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, no you didn't. You just stood there waiting for someone to come with the 'right quirk' I didn't have the right quirk for the job, powerful yes, useful in this situation no but I still ran in and hit the villains weak spot and now he's captured with Bakugo safe and alive." I scolded them. "It's so annoying how everyone just waits for All Might or someone higher in the ranks. You all are too dependent on heros! Even I won't always be around to help you all. Try to fight back on people who hurt you with your quirks, it's called self defence so you won't be charged for it! Not every hero can be everywhere to save you but everyone can be saved, if you can try and save yourself. I know of heros who just left a kid's parents to die in a fire when they all could've been carried out at the same time. SO STOP BEING SELFISH for money, fame and other shit. Just save people from the good in your heart. Now I must go before you all decide to capture me. Goodbye." I flew off. After a few minutes I landed on a street close to my apartment and dispelled the veil of my quirk. Mum was extremely happy at home. There wasn't any reason to be.</p><p>"Mum why are you so happy?" I asked as I opened the door.</p><p>"You got a letter from Yuuei!" She squealed, jumping up and down.</p><p>"WHAT?!" I knew who this was going to be from. I went to my room and ripped the letter open. A cruddy made holographic projector fell out and All Might appeared in front of me.</p><p>"Hello Midoriya! I have recommended you to attend Yuuei in hero course 1-A." I wasn't happy and glared at him, my eyes glowing a bright green.</p><p>"I'm NOT GOING NO MIGHT! FUCK YOU! Goodbye!" I smashed it to pieces. It was two days till the entrance exam and I would go vigilanting around town instead of attending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Catch me IF you can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~Exam Day~~~~</p><p>'I guess I'll go and look over the students to make sure they don't die. Those robots are dangerous.' I decided, summoning my costume. 'My avatar had mastery over magic and transformation in the game and the person said I had my avatar's power so I'm guessing my life is the game now so that involves leveling up, dropping items and learning new abilities...' I concluded in my head.  </p><p>'Cool.' I was content for once in my life again. Because I knew a lot about my avatar, I know how to control my abilities and I didn't have any drawbacks. I teleported to the ground beta. I had a dark feeling this is the worst place for accidents without many heros around. It was quite entertaining watching the students file in. After five minutes I watched the Teachers file into the viewing booth. President Mic stood in front of a microphone </p><p>"All right Examinees! GO!" President Mic screeched, I winced at the strength of the mic volume he used. I took a quick glance at the mic and it was bent and sparking. That's not good.</p><p>"Damn cockatoo." I hissed under my breath, looking over the edge of a building I watched the students carefully, hovering in a blindspot of Ground.Beta.</p><p>"There is no real countdown in a fight! Go your losing time! A civilian could have died or be injured now! GO!" I shouted hovering in the air. They ran off quickly. I couldn't tell if they were scared of me or were determined to win. Bakugo was obviously fine. I zoomed quickly between battle arenas keeping an eye on all the examinees, occasionally having to save some from either an injury or being attacked by a bot and or both of them at the same time. In the end they all put up a good fight but...</p><p>'It's not fair for students with a verbal type of quirk. I'll send a letter to convince that RAT of a principal to give the verbal quirked students another separate exam.' I was watching the students in Ground.Beta again and noticed a girl get trapped under some rubble as a shuddering earthquake shook the ground fiercely.</p><p>'The Zero.Pointers have arrived. Damn you Nezu.'</p><p>"Help!" The girl was getting closer and closer to being crushed by a Zero.Pointer.</p><p>"DAMN YOU RAT!" I cursed at the annoying weasel of a Principle.</p><p>"DESPAIR BARRIER!" I bellowed, my voice echoing throughout the arena. Suddenly, an invisible force stopped the Zero.Pointer in its tracks. As it was stuck in place it started to smoke and was about to blow from it's tracks getting jammed. I pulled the rubble pieces of the girl and looked for any injuries. Her ankle was swollen, red and raw, it was bent sideways.</p><p>'Not how any ankle should look.' I opened my dimensional inventory, pulled out a flask of red liquid and handed it to her.</p><p>"Drink it, it's a part of my quirk you would say. It will heal your ankle now hurry." She drank it and her ankle healed without any pain. "Ok girly, RUN!" I flew back up into the air as she ran off.</p><p>"SOUL CANNON!" I hit the Zero.Pointer with monster souls I had collected on the way here but it was only opened a hole in it's chest, fucking boss monster... It's not made of titanium right? Probably not.</p><p>"I really hoped I didn't have to do this." I said out loud as I flew to the Zero.Pointer and... I entered the hole I had made previously in Zero.Pointer. I slammed my hands on the interior walls and made constant dents. I think it's had enough now. I had torn the entire robot apart before compacting it into a hand sized metal ball as I exited the hole. <br/>Everyone's jaw was on the floor, how could one person be so powerful? The teachers in the viewing booth were all shocked, a person like this really existed. I was getting ready to leave and collected the boss monster drops and its soul so I could charge my canon. Getting ready to fly off, I stomped on the ground, sent the rubble around Ground.Beta  and bended it into a small crystal ball the size of a marble. I looked at everyone cowering away from me. My voice changer was on, good. I walked to them slowly like they were cowering faun's.</p><p>"I was here to protect you, not to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you I would have let you die by the Zero.Pointer or I would have already done it by my hands." I said to the scared and shaken Examines. Flying to the glass window of the viewing room I glared at the 'Teachers'. I stuck a note to the glass as Recovery Girl went to go and heal the hurt examinees. Before any heros could take action I teleported to dagobah beach.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~Nezu POV~~~~</p><p>'Green Executioner hasn't been seen or active since the sludge incident and now he chooses to appear to look over the examinees. He really is confusing.' I thought about making more theories about him. When a bunch of students had a reasonable amount of points we released the Zero.Pointers and only one examinee took it down in Ground.Gamma. In Ground.Beta with the Green Executioner he had stopped the Zero.Pointer in some sort of energy forcefield, he called Despair Barrier, to save that girl. Uraraka Occhaco. A grey and light blue beam from the Green Executioner's hands, Soul cannon, opened a hole in it's chest. But it didn't fall down. He then ENTERED the Zero.Pointer's hole and tore it apart before compacting it without even needing to touch it. Watching him take down the Zero.Pointer with ease was terrifying.</p><p>'Oh my, someone please save us if he turns on heros.' I thought carefully while watching him. He sent the all rubble around Ground.Beta into the air and crushed it into a crystal similar to the Zero.Pointer. We all heard from the radio as the students backed away, scared of him.</p><p>"I was here to protect you, not to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you I would have let you die by the Zero.Pointer or I would have already done it by my hands. he told them confidently.</p><p>'Well that's a relief.' All the Teachers in the room sighed. We were very surprised he flew up to us. He stuck a note on the glass.</p><p>'Let the verbal quirked examinee's have a better go at the exam, it's not fair they had to fight something without hearing. Nezu I hope to play chess against you someday but first please enjoy my chosen game of Catch me IF you can.'</p><p>'You are an odd one G.E (Green Executioner).' I concluded, questions will be answered one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Oppertunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~Izuku POV~~~~</p><p>It was a three days after the entrance exam, I have stopped many burglaries, Hostage situations and villain attacks in the city. Every single person involved in the crimes has and will always be dumped in front of a police station with a note from me. Here is the list of which heros chase me the most to try and capture me;</p><p>1.Endeavour/Endeavwhore (11 times)</p><p>2. All Might (10)</p><p>3.  Eraserhead (5)</p><p>4. The rest of the heros.</p><p>But they won't ever catch me without a proper plan but even then I could easily hack my way out. I also still have access to the Hero Information Server. I'm currently looking for one Vigilante/Villain in particular. The Hero killer, Stain. He's in Hosu and hides on the roofs and in the alleyways. I'm perched on a roof waiting for his arrival around the alleyway's.</p><p>"Hello Green Executioner, It's nice to finally meet you." Stain dialogued. Couldn't help but roll my eyes from under the mask.</p><p>"Well not for me. Now I want to fight you... If I win which I will, I get to capture you and if you win you can fight me whenever you want." I bartered with him. He thought about it for a bit.</p><p>"Not a very good deal but if it's the best one you've got I will agree. Soo... Prepare to DIE!" He threw knives at me. One in the stomach only just missing important organs, another gashed my right arm and the last struck in my left leg. Before he could snatch a blade from my body I said.</p><p>"I'm not planning on it." I told him jumping backwards. Using my speed stat's I spun around and ran behind him, plan ready.</p><p>"I win." I said quickly, stripping him of his weapons as I held him down with blood-bending. "This part of my quirk is like yours Stain. I can control water and what is the human body made of? Mostly water so I can control them too." I laughed, slapping quirk canceling cuffs on him. I then whispered "Ghosted." I teleported him straight to the Hosu police station with another note from me with my blood on it smeared over it as the writing.</p><p>"I need to go treat these or I'll get sick not being able to die with normal wounds is fun... still just as painful." I winced, hovering. A black figure below spotted the green flash from 'Ghosted' and climbed to the top of the building. The figure burst through the door, weapons at the ready for a fight.</p><p>"Stop right there Green Executioner!" Eraserhead cried, ready for a fight with me.</p><p>"Alright I get that my name is too long." I sighed, dropping my stance but kept my guard up. He is not someone to be toyed with. "I'll shorten it. Call me... Zuko."</p><p>"I need to bring you in Gre-um, Zuko." </p><p>"I know that already Eraserhead, I read the law book when I was seven. I'm using my quirk illegally, blah, blah, blah. I need to go and heal up my wounds so...goodbye! Ghosted!" I teleported away.</p><p>"Damn you Green Executioner!" He muttered harshly.</p><p>~~~~Eraserhead POV~~~~</p><p>I heard Nezu wanted to talk to me after school hours. I really wanted to sleep before my patrol...</p><p>'What does the damn Rat want now?'</p><p>"I want you to recruit Zuko!" The rat told me excitedly. WHY?! Why would we want a Vigilante?</p><p>"Just leave him a note next time you see him. He's wounded so he'll be slightly slower." He put too much thought in this.</p><p>"Why do we want to recruit a vigilante?" I was puzzled at his twisted logic.</p><p>"We need him to become a hero, he could be a great inspiration for Japan and a great teacher for the students in villain combat. Besides, imagine if something happens and he turns into a villian?"</p><p>"I can see but what makes you think he'll agree. Why don't you send All Might, he is the strongest!" I complained.</p><p>"I heard rumours he hates All Might and have you seen the way The Green Executioner beats him when they encounter each other, he doesn't fight with you just disappears so we think he will trust you more. He will agree because I have an offer he can't refuse." I sighed. I will just meet him on patrol anyway, he and I encounter each other at least twice a night.<br/>
"So just follow him home and leave this at his front door!" The evil Rat cheered as he handed me an envelope with his special seal on it not the UA symbol but his own print as a signal for a special meeting, one on one. We were going on a trip soon and we might need him to come along. He was fighting another villain today and he still hadn't treated his wounds yet so I can follow him easily unless he teleports again... </p><p>~~~~Izuku POV~~~~</p><p>Eraser was watching me. Probably to follow me, I'll just lead him somewhere else but not close enough to my apartment. I finally knocked her out and teleported her to the police station.</p><p>"Eraser follow me and we can talk in private." I said out loud. Eraser crept out of his hiding place cautiously. He is my favourite hero because he basically fights quirkless and helps as many people as possible while fighting villains. I brought him to an abandoned warehouse.</p><p>"Eraser, my favourite hero, what did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>"The damn Rat wanted me to give you this, Zuko and is it true you hate All Might?"</p><p>"You mean No Might? Yes, he judges people about their power so my view on him changed immensely." I say taking the envelope. I opened it carefully, making note of the princials seal. In a few seconds I was sure it wasn't a trick and skimmed the important letter taking in important information.</p><p>"He wants to meet me in his office and give me an offer. I'll accept but only if the 'Heroes' do not attack me or try to capture me. Also tell him to leave all the windows unlocked."</p><p>"Sure Zuko." Eraserhead said jumping off the side of the roof, parkouring over the city's houses to tell Nezu the news. </p><p>'Well today was eventful. Mum should still be out at Aunt Mitsuki's house so I shouldn't get caught doing this.' I was now in my bathroom without my suit and stitching my stab wounds skillfully before wrapping them in bandages. I winced when I pulled one too tight but it was alright. I didn't reopen the gash thankfully. I then chugged one of my minor healing potions, effectively passing out and by the time I woke up the sun was up.</p><p>"Time to go." I said to myself, my sketchy civilian gear appeared on my body. "Ghosted." I teleported straight to the school gate and walked in. Hat dipped low, hood up face mask on. No one could see my face. I am 6'0 and getting close to 6'1. I looked very sketchy walking through the school like this. Students looked at me but the Teachers shook their heads as it was not their fight. Other Heroes stared at me as I strode by, walking to Nezu's office since I had this place's blueprints memorized. He is very lucky I stopped selling information on the blackmarket. If the best information on the schools weaknesses could get out to anyone already, they would be in serious trouble.</p><p>"I'm here Nezu." I announced walking through the door. The voice changer was needed as much as before as manipulating my voice had become easier with practice. Besides, I'm only sixteen and I could touch the top of the door in his office.</p><p>"Welcome Zuko! I wanted to make an offer for you." He was too excited for a normal meeting.</p><p>"Alright Weasel, shoot. What do you want?"</p><p>"I would like you to become a teacher at UA! In return I will give you a hero licence or rather, the freedom to go fighting without being questioned."</p><p>"If I did what subject would I be teaching?"</p><p>"Strategizing, fighting techniques and or more known by a different name, Dirty fighting. This because you have actual battlefield experience, you how to use your quirk in different situations, your a better choice than the No.1 hero for teaching heroic's. He knows nothing on how to deal with children."</p><p>"Thank you for the compliment, I will agree but don't I need a teaching license?"</p><p>"I'm yet to make you oneas we didn't know if you would refuse or not!" He informed me, politely.</p><p>"I will be a full fledged teacher."</p><p>"Oh wow. That's a surprise. I thought you'd be more of a part time teacher since you fight all the time. You won't get anymore heros or police chasing you now, Zuko."</p><p>"One more thing before I leave, can I assist in the sports festival?"</p><p>"Sure just make sure not to gravely injure anyone." Nedzu replied, busy filling out a form for my teachers license.</p><p>"Sure Nedzu. Thank you, I will accompany Aizawa to the USJ for... a reason you don't need to know yet, as I will handle it. Bye now."</p><p>"Before you go, at least let Recovery Girl heal you. Your license will be here tomorrow."</p><p>"No thank you I'm already healing nicely. Thanks for the Hero licence and make sure to tell the society I'm not a target anymore and that I got a licence." I teleported away to go sleep the rest of the day away. The USJ trip is tomorrow so I better be ready for a fight with the L-O-V.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a few accounts on Wattpad, so if you wish to go see the other books I have not published on this site and or edited yet please check them out on;</p><p>@Shadowmoongal</p><p>@KuruttaSamiru</p><p>@SnowpeaTwins786</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The USJ Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~The Day of the USJ Trip~~~~</p><p>Izuku POV</p><p>"A new teacher is joining us and will be accompanying us to the USJ." EraserHead told 1-A suddenly.</p><p>"Do they have a cool quirk?" A tired voice asked from the back of the class.</p><p>"Are they going to be like Aizawa?" A hyper feminine voice chirped, and an annoying voiced one "Is it a girl with big boobs?"</p><p>'Great there's a pervert in one of my classes.' I thought sourly, sighing behind the door.</p><p>"Please welcome, The Green Executioner aka Zuko." I wasn't in my offical suit today but I was wearing the same thing I wore to Nezu's meeting as to not target people if knew what I look like.</p><p>"Hello, I am the Green Executioner but please call me Zuko. I am the man that destroyed the zero pointer in the entrance exam. I am a part time hero now and not a full vigilante, I still refuse to be paid for my job." I said sheepishly rubbing my neck. I saw the brown haired girl that I saved. </p><p>"Hey, your the girl that was trapped under the rubble. Hi!" I waved cheerfully at her so not to scare them with my cold attitude.</p><p>"Oh um, Thank you for saving me?" A girl with a brown hair coloured bob cut awkwardly thanked me.</p><p>"It's fine, I get it's awkward. Now before we leave please feel free to ask me any questions." They all started buzzing with energy.</p><p>"What's your quirk?" A pink haired girl asked.</p><p>"I call it glitch, I have my old avatar’s gaming power. I started off as quirkless and I had an accident with my computer and it gave me my character's power."</p><p>"WOW!" The cheerful one's cheered.</p><p>"Are you Aizawa-sensei's assistant?"</p><p>"No actually, I'm teaching a new hero subject." I had to be polite, the face of a teacher should always be polite and set an example... I hate this.</p><p>"Why did you become a vigilante?" A boy with what looked like a dispenser quirk of some sort, questioned.</p><p>"Because I need to change the way heros act. I wanted to save people from following the same path I did or worse. I'm going to save as many as I can from the goodness in my heart. NOT else like fame, money or popularity or being number one. I just want to help others, that is my reason." The excited ones looked at me with a face of awe and admiration as I spoke the words passionately.</p><p>"That's so manly!" A red spiky red hair boy cried.</p><p>"Thanks. Now we will ask more questions on the way to USJ!" I cheered, walking out of the classroom. When I left I dropped my face into a scowl, annoyed having to act like this. Smiling slightly, I remembered to smile for the camera's. Damn am I gonna be a mean teacher.</p><p>"Follow him." Aizawa grumbled trailing behind. Iida was ushering people onto the bus asking for them to sit in class order.</p><p>"Iida, stop being so stiff. Have some fun." I told him laughing.</p><p>"Any more questions, students? Please ask about some things other than about my quirk but I know all of yours."</p><p>"How do you know our quirks?"</p><p>"Well I judged by either your physical features, the way you act and how you hold yourself standing up. Like Iida's stiffness it tells me he has an engine or robot kind of quirk, as he acts a little bit like a robot. Oh one more thing about me, do not make me angry I can hurt anyone by accident."</p><p>"What would you do to us?" The boy I figured was Mineta Minoru, he was shaking terrified.</p><p>"I might accidentally crush you with boulders, drown you, permanently paralyse you, shock or burn you, trap you in an inescapable metal cage or take your soul out of your body. Those are the basics of what I might do in an accident. You'll all be fine if I don't get angry or mad." I glowered at them slightly, staring at the class.</p><p>"O-Ok." They said, slightly scared. Bakugo stood there a little scared while Mineta looked like he pissed his pants.</p><p>"What subject are you teaching in the hero course?"</p><p>"Battle strategizing, hand to hand combat and how to use your quirk in different situations. Like I did in the sludge incident, I had the wrong type of quirk but I still got to save Bakugou without harming him. Right Ka- um Bakugou?"</p><p>"Who are you? You aren't-" I rushed up to him mad. I put my hand on his mouth, my fringe shadowed my eyes as they glowed terrifyingly.</p><p>"It's Zuko." I glared at him to shut up. "But I'm glad you still remember me. Just how guilty are you about giving me the idea to jump off the roof a year ago?" He looked down in shame.</p><p>"What does he mean by that Bakubro?"</p><p>"He used to be a bully but he is trying to change aren't you Katsuki? We used to be friends."</p><p>"D-Does that m-make you..."</p><p>"Sixteen? Maybe, you don't need to know as I am your superior in everything. Oh look at that, we are here. Everyone off the bus." I got off and swiftly glitched into my suit. "Everyone ready?!" I cried loudly, holding my scythe to the sky.</p><p>"YEAH!" Everyone who seemed normal was ecstatic about getting actual recuse experience.</p><p>'The league of villains are going to pop up in the main square. So it's best to avoid Kurogiri's warp gates.' I reminded myself to get prepared to fight. As we entered Kirishima told us "Hey look they've got fake villains!"</p><p>"They aren't fake, they are real villains!" Aizawa shouted. "Thirteen protect the students."</p><p>"Will do." </p><p>After Thirteen agreed with him I ran off into the main battle.</p><p>"I'm here for All Might, as WE WILL kill the symbol of peace."</p><p>"Peace isn't forever and neither will no might! So don't hurt my students!" I screeched.<br/>
"DEATH'S COMMAND!" They all froze, about half of them were now under my control. "Go die..." I muttered and the half under my control started falling like domino's. </p><p>"Come one Aizawa! You take out the other half and I'll get the final boss." I looked back for a second and saw Kurogiri split the students up around the USJ.</p><p>"Shit." Was all I could say.</p><p>"Nomu. Kill Aizawa." Shigiraki hissed.</p><p>"NO!" I screamed. I felt the rage flowing. I looked down, frozen. Rocks levitated around me, with water. </p><p>The rest of their pawns bowed to me as I walked towards Shigaraki. I shot lighting at them.<br/>
I'm so pissed that the lightning bolts energy was even greater than usual. A cloud of dust surrounded us and I put up a blocking position when Nomu ran out of the cloud but not towards me but towards Uraraka, Tsu and Mineta! I jumped in front of them and took the punches before cutting off Nomu's arms with my scythe. One grew back but the other was missing since I cut all of the nerves off.</p><p>"I didn't want to have to use this but I guess it's my last option." I said coughing blood.</p><p>"SEVEN SINS! I CALL UPON PRIDE, ENVY, GLUTTONY, GREED, LUST, SLOTH AND WRATH." Black lightning struck through the roof and hit me. As I emerged, eyes glowing red instead of green.</p><p>"Shigaraki you have hurt my students and want to kill what peace we have left... I have no choice but to but to punish you with death." My voiced echoed throughout the silent terrified USJ.</p><p>"NOMU PROTECT ME!" He panicked. Nomu moved immediately in front of him as a shield. I took water from the shipwreck zone, boulders from the collapsed zone, fire from the fire zone, lightning, metal from the ship and threw them all at once at the Nomu. With the steady stream of attacks from each zone I didn't give any time for Nomu to recover. It exploded.</p><p>"Shigaraki run back to All For One and tell him to go die in a hole."</p><p>"You cheated! You cheater!" He whined.</p><p>"Let's go sir, if we do not we will be killed." Kurogiri told him.</p><p>"WE WILL BE BACK TO KILL ALL MIGHT!" Shigiraki raged as he was walking through the warp.</p><p>"Do it for all I care. He's USELESS to me." All the surviving villains left and or were left behind. I breathed slowly, calming myself. I lost my calm almost immediately losing my facade, coughing into my hand.</p><p>"Damn, they got me to reopen my stomach wound from Stain." I muttered, clutching my stomach to slow the bleeding.</p><p>"Zuko are you ok?!" Asked Tsu worried.</p><p>"I'm fine Tsyyu, it's just a stomach wound. I got that a few weeks ago and it has seemed to have escaped my stitching so it's bleeding again." I told her</p><p>"I AM- here?!" All Might bust through the door confused. Looking at the destruction that happened when he wasn't there.</p><p>"You are too late, No Might, I took care of it and I AM fine."</p><p>"But you're not ok! You're bleeding."</p><p>"I said I'm fine." I set myself on the stairs cleaning the blood around my stomach and bringing out a needle and thread. I started carefully stitching my wound back up, my facial expression not changing from focused as the needle went through my skin. </p><p>"I can't die from normal wounds like this ok, I'm fine because of it." I told them as I cut the string as I finished the stitching and summoned a bandage from my dimensional inventory. "I should really go check on Aizawa, he was injured the most." Insisted as I finished wrapping my wound with speed and precision.</p><p>'What a day. I'm going to take a nap after I take care of Eraserhead.' I walked over confidently and pulled out two minor healing potions from the drops the Nomu left. I forced Eraser to drink one. His face contorting in pain for a few seconds before relaxing. He started snoring almost immediately as the pain left. No Might was worried and insisted that we go to the hospital. I drank all of the red liquid in one go as I am used to it.</p><p>"No Might, we are fine, now. The healing potions did great and just take him to the hospital. If you even think of taking me I will destroy you and your ranking as number one." Now he backed off.</p><p>"Hey, I'll be absent for two day so I can take a very long nap. So do NOT disturb me." I started levitating in mid air. "Just drag me to school or something, uh, with a rope... I'll just... float there now." I could feel my adrenaline slip away and me drifting into the dark blackened abyss, called sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I LIVED BITCHES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuyu POV<br/>"Sir kero? ZUKO?" I panicked, as a small white misty aura surrounded his body. His body started to float and I recalled what he said so I found some scrap rope and tied it to his ankle. I pulled his floating body up the stairs.</p><p>"What happened Tsu?" All Might asked, spotting the floating Zuko.</p><p>"He got hurt, kero, after the fight he just sat there watching his own wounds. Kero. He told me to tell you he'll be absent for two days and started to float when he slept." I explained to him.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised? Seems like something he can live through since he's been through verbal hell and back." Aizawa mumbled as he was dragged off in a stretcher. I watched the ambulance drive away only to see a bright yellow car with a microphone on the side zoom after it.</p><p>'Why would President Mic be going after Aizawa's ambulance?... some relationship- oh.'</p><p>"WHAT HAPPENED TO ZUKO SENSEI?!" A part of the class screeched.</p><p>"Uh, got knocked around and stitched his own wounds before passing out and now floating, kero."</p><p>~~~~~Two days later~~~~~</p><p>Izuku/Zuko POV</p><p>"Damn, passing out sucks." I was lying down in mid air and decided to stand floating and whacked my head on the ceiling. "Damn, I forgot to lower myself to the ground. Oh well, guess it's a lazy day. No stress on my stitches."</p><p>"Young man you should not be awake. Nor walking." Recovery girl scolded.</p><p>"But I'm not going to be walking. I can sleep in mid air you know. No stress on the wounds. My stitching is good but not that great. What period is it?"</p><p>"It should be your period for teaching class 1-B."</p><p>"Shoot better not be late then! OW!" I just fricking whacked my forehead on the fucking DOOR FRAME! "Y'all need to make your ceilings higher. You can't have a big door without a tall ceiling." I muttered cursing slightly walking down to class 1-B.</p><p>"Hello class, I'm sorry I am late, I kinda just woke up from sleeping, um well, floating unconscious in the infirmary." I said awkwardly coming through the door. "Today we won't learn too much. So just fire your questions about me."</p><p>"What's your quirk?"</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"Are you that vigilante?"</p><p>"Why were you in the infirmary?"</p><p>"Hold on, one question at a time. My quirk is based on my gaming avatar, I had an accident with my computer. My quirk is simply an accident with no limits. I am still an active Vigilante. I was in the infirmary from the attack at USJ since I got, uh, slash in the stomach or something like that and stitched up my own wound with a needle and thread I had in case something like that happened?" Class 1-B started chattering loudly.</p><p>"Damn, you don't have to be so loud about it. Call me Zuko or Zuko Sensei. Green executioner is too long for a teacher's name." Agreement rolled around the room quietly.</p><p>"Any other questions otherwise I'll be teaching you how to fight without your quirks. Who here has a quirk that renders them almost quirkless." A kid with blonde hair and blue eyes slowly raised his hand, almost embarrassed.</p><p>"Ok then... Monoma. Come up here and don't worry I'm just using you as an example. Ok you see how Monoma is basically quirkless since he hasn't copied a quirk yet for the fight. If he doesn't know or is prepared for close combat to get the villains quirk to use it against them he is in a lot of trouble. Does someone here know close combat?" Kendo put her hand up.</p><p>"Ok Kendo please attack Monoma." I told her without hesitation.</p><p>"HUH?!" The class shouted.</p><p>"I would do it myself but I'm currently healing and forbidden by the horrifyingly scary recovery girl."</p><p>"...Ok Sensei." She was nervous about fighting her friend. They started. Kendo kept attacking Monoma so he couldn't touch her with all five fingers but never hurt him intentionally.</p><p>"See how he doesn't have the knowledge to fight her on even terms. It makes it harder for him to get an opportunity to snag her quirk. Thank you students." </p><p>"I can teach you to spot your opponents weak points quickly because most people have them on their body. I'm going to teach you chi blocking eventually but this is the first step before you can level up. Consider my class like a game to gain something you have to work especially hard and no there are no golden eggs here, everyone's the same, some maybe more talented than other but we are the same species, we all start somewhere."</p><p>"If I see or sense anything wrong, bullying or fighting with quirks without my permission there will be consequences." I glared at Monoma, the trouble maker. "No picking fights with other classes either." I looked directly at Monoma who flinched a bit at my comment. "I will be teaching every class except the business course of course. So please be nice to them if you have a joint class, there will be no rivalries."</p><p>'Ding ding ding.' </p><p>"There goes the bell, you are all dismissed for break or next class since I forgot the time and don't have a clock in my classroom yet." I floated off to the staff room. I'm so lucky since my mana was about to run out, I used a lot of it to stay floating while being knocked out. My flight path was wavering.</p><p>"Uh... someone help me before I fall to the floor busting my stitches? My mana's about to run out." Eraser caught me as I started to plummet to the floor.</p><p>"Mana what?" He repeated.</p><p>"It's like a game, I'm basically a wizard. Spells and floating come with a cost and its called mana, I have a certain amount at a level and I'm needing to level up soon. I level up by beating up bad guys. I can see other peoples health bars, stamina and levels. All Mights level wavers since his powerboost is needing to get passed on. All Mights level in his deflated form is like level 12 or some shit. Aizawa is 45. Nezu I'm sorry about this but it is rated in strength a lot and you're only level 27 with high intelligence. Mic 31, Snipe 36, Midnight 25."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey why am I the second lowest?" Midnight overheard, offended.</p><p>"Your quirk isn't exactly highly ranked Nemuri." I explained. She just pouted in the corner as I was plonked on one of the couches. I pulled out my lunch that I nicked from Lunch Rushes kitchen and just sat there eating before deciding to pull a potion out of my pocket dimension inventory. I carefully inspected my inventory for the potion I need. To the staff I looked like I was inspecting air but I then reached into something and my arm disappeared before I pulled out a blue vile.</p><p>"Uh what was that and is that even freaking safe?!" Mic screeched. </p><p>"Is that your only volume? Is it jammed cause damn you are loud. YES IT IS SAFE OR WHY WOULD I DRINK IT?!" I screeched back at him like a banshee. </p><p>"That was my characters game inventory. It follows me everywhere. Its basically a huge pocket dimension of my own. Name anything I'll most likely have it."</p><p>"Uh, coffee? We just ran out." Aizawa mumbled before I reached in thinking of my three year supply of instant coffee. I pulled out fifteen canisters of it. His eyes widened, he rushed over excited.</p><p>"How much do you have?"</p><p>"Three years supply." I replied to him and his oddly sparkly eyes.</p><p>"You are my new son now."</p><p>"Don't tell me, you actually adopted Shinso?"</p><p>"Uh... Yes?" He looked around quizically.</p><p>"I'm just surprised you can raise a kid at all with the way you act. Even though you aren't related by blood you both really are similar aren't you."</p><p>"Well I should go rest now. I only had one class today as I had slept through the rest, so I'll be going home now. Ghosted." I muttered, disapearing from the Staffroom and landed in my own bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>